Kingdom Hearts Rewritten
by the ultimate kh fan
Summary: I'm rewriting the kingdom hearts series as the title suggests and i rated it t just to be safe. And there is a little bit of O/C but i kept as close as i could to the characters natural personalities.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

** 6 Years before Kingdom Hearts 1**

** It was a calm night on Destiny Islands when there was a blinding light followed by a shock wave so powerful it shook every house on Destiny Islands. The next day there was a worried scream emanating from two house next to a well known islander named Sora.**

** Sora rushed over to his best friend's home. Riku rushed out of his house and right into Sora. "Sora! What is going on!" Yelled Riku.**

** "I don't know! The screams came from Devon's and Kalila's houses! Lets get Kairi and see whats going on." Exclaimed Sora very loudly. Sora and Riku rushed over to Kairi's house together. Right when they arrived at Kairi's , Kairi was stepping out of her house.**

** "Sora! Riku! Whats going ? I heard a scream!" Screamed a freaking Kairi.**

** "I don't know." Said Sora soothingly. "We came here to see if you want to come with us to see whats going on." **

** A now calm Kairi says: "Of course I want to go! Especially with you Sora." She flutters her eye lashes when she says Sora's name.**

** A clueless Sora not noticing shes trying to flirt with him goes: "Alright! Riku and I thought we heard the screams coming from Devon's and Kalila's." Riku is off to the side wondering how Sora can't notice Kairi flirting with him all the time and hes wondering how Kairi doesn't notice Sora's obsession with her.**

** "Wait! Two screams?" Sora and Riku nods their heads in conformation. "Coming from Devon's house and Kalila's house? That can't be right. When we left Devon and Kalila last-night they said they'll Head home after they watch a sunset together. So why would their mothers scream like they disappeared off the planet? Surely they returned home last-night after the sunset. Right?" Says a frightened Kairi quickly.**

** "Well that's what we heard Kairi." Says Riku in his stoic fashion. "Lets check out Kalila's first." They leave Kairi's and head to Kalila's to find out whats going on.**

** When they arrive at Kalila's they find both Devon's and Kalila's mothers organizing a search party to find their children. "Misses L. whats going on?" Asks Sora.**

** "Sora! Kairi! Riku! I was just about to send Kalila's older brother to get you!" Mrs. Lehner (Misses L) shouts over the noisy search teams. "Why don't you see if your friends will search that play island of yours together?"**

** "I'm sure they will want to help find Devon and Kalila. But may I ask didn't they return last-night? I mean they said they would head home after they watched the sunset together." Says Riku in a calming fashion.**

** "No. She never returned last-night. And so when I checked on her this morning and found she still didn't I kinda overreacted." Mrs. Lehner says quitely. She jumps when someone places a hand on her shoulder.**

** "Calm down. I'm sure Sora and his friends will find our children." Says Mrs. Peters in a shaking voice.**

** "Don't worry we'll find Devon and Kalila no matter how long it takes." Says Sora in his hyperactive fashion.**

** "Kairi you get Selphie and take her to the play island. Sora you get Tidas and ill get Wakka." Exclaims Riku in an authoritative voice. "Once we get who we are supposed to get we'll meet up at the paupou tree."**

** 30 minutes later once everybody has assembled around the paupou tree... "I call searching with Tidas!" Shouts Selphie one piece of candy away from bouncing allover the place.**

** "I'll search with Sora!" Exclaims Kairi loudly grabbing his hand and dragging a madly blushing Sora.**

** "I guess that leaves you and me Wakka." Says Riku in a calm far from his usual.**

** Not too long after Kairi dragged Sora through the shack ,it leads up to the bridge that connects the island with the paupou tree, she spotted Devon's and Kalila's footprints leading to the entrance of the secret place. "Sora! Look! I see their footprints leading to the secret place and away from the shack." Kairi drags Sora behind her while following the footsteps. As soon as they were out of the tunnel and into the cave known as the secret place they followed the foot steps to something new in there... a large wooden door with no handle.**

** "Kairi do you see what I see?" Asks Sora rhetorically.**

** "If your seeing a large wooden door with no handle... then yeah I do see what you see." Says Kairi quietly. "But do you see their footprints leading to the door and nowhere else?"**

** "I'll go get Riku and the others and tell them what we found." Exclaims Sora as hes entering the tunnel.**

** A few minutes later after Riku examined the trail of footprints he confirmed what Kairi and Sora suspected. "Yup those are definitely their tracks." Says Riku stoically. "And that door was definitely not there yesterday."**

** They head back to the mainland to tell the mothers what they found and what they couldn't find. That night people wept because the lovable children by the names of Devon Gene Peters and Kalila Ann Lehner will never be found. But a year later Kalila's and Devon's families died and nother year later everyone forgotten them except the children who new them better than anybody.**

**(AN/ I am rewriting the entire kingdom hearts series. I own a copy of kh1 and kh2. All rights and reserves go to square enix, originally known as square soft, for almost all the characters except the peters family and the lehner family. This is my first try at fanfiction so I will like some feed back on how well I'm doing and I will try to update once a week. So please review and don't be afraid to point out any problems with my writing and please don't be afraid to give me tips for my writing. Thank you.)**


	2. Found then lost again

** Chapter 1: Found Then Lost... Again**

** 6 years after the disappearances...**

** Its a sunny hot day and Sora has just been thoroughly beaten by Riku... again. "Why can't I beat Riku like Devon could?" Thought Sora absentmindedly. Of course this thought takes him to a much darker thought. "Why didn't I insist he and Kalila head home with us? If I had insisted Devon would still be here to curve Riku's pride and help me train to over come Riku."**

** Sora was too deep in his thought to notice the sound of foot steps in the sand heading towards him. "Wake up you lazy bum!" Kairi says in her best flirty voice while leaning over him with her face an inch from his.**

** "Waaaahhhhhh! Kairi! Why did you do that ?" Says a scared shit-less Sora.**

** "You've been thinking about them again. Haven't you Sora?" Kairi's voice saddens the memory of two of her best friends disappearing off the world without a single hint of where they are. "Well anyway Sora. How about when the raft is built you and I leave together alone?" Kairi says in her flirty voice.**

** "Well... uh... I..." Sora begins to stumble over his words at what Kairi is suggesting what they could do.**

** "I was kidding Sora! Hehehe." Kairi quickly stands back up and runs toward the shack.**

** Sora quickly recovers and tries his best to keep his voice clear of his disappointment of what Kairi was proposing was just a joke. "Kai! Wait up!"**

** While Kairi is giggling and being chased by Sora into the shack Selphie is flirting up a storm around Tidas on top of the boat. And over by the paupou tree Riku is training with Wakka.**

** The next day after Sora and Riku finished the raft... Riku challenged Sora to a race. "Sora if I win this race I get to share a paupou fruit with Kairi and I get to name the raft highwind."**

** "And if I win..." Sora now suddenly serious because theres a chance of intertwining his destiny with Kairi's. "I get to share a paupou fruit with Kairi but you can still call the raft highwind."**

** Kairi ,oblivious to another one of Riku's and Sora's bets, Says: "Come on you two! Lets get this race over with so we can name the raft already!" Sora and Riku gets into position. "Get ready! Get set! Go!" Shouts Kairi at the top of her lungs.**

** As soon as Kairi shouted go Riku and Sora shot down their respective paths like Selphie on Christmas morning after she ate all of her Halloween candy to stay up all night. A few seconds later Riku beat Sora by a fraction of a second. "Looks like the name is highwind." Exclaims Kairi loudly. Once Kairi heads over to the raft to paint the name on the sail because the guys did a lot of work on it and that they had to be tired from their race, Riku pulled Sora to the side.**

** "I was kidding about the paupou fruit, Sora." Said Riku while he tossed Sora a bright yellow star shaped fruit that is called a paupou fruit. **

** Later that night when the sun was blocked out by dark clouds... Sora was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he suddenly remembered they didn't tie the raft up. Sora didn't want his mother to know about the raft or what hes going to do in weather like it is so he climbed stealthily out his bedroom window. Not long after he climbed out his window his mother called out to him. "Sora! Time for dinner! Sora? Sora?" Yelled Sora's mother.**

** While Sora was tying his boat to the dock he noticed Kairi's and Riku's boats were tied to the dock too. Sora ran up the dock and as soon as his feet touched solid land shadows began to surround him. Sora stopped and stared at the strange site before him and when he began to move again the shadows grew to half his size . When Sora saw them stop growing he was scared because never before had he seen such things. He didn't notice one of them lunging at his heart until it erupted into flames. "Whoa! What the?" Shouted Sora when the creature disappeared into smoke and flames.**

** The creatures took a couple steps back as if scared of him. Then he heard something hes hasn't heard since the day they disappeared a few years ago. "My life fell into pieces... This is my last resort... Suffocation... No breathing!" The mumblings ended up being shouted over the wind as he appeared out of nowhere defending him from the yellowed eyed creatures.**

** "Devon?1" Shouted Sora over the storm. He glanced at Sora for a second but a second was long enough for him to memorize his face. His face is now covered in scars and it looks more mature than it has ever been, but that same immature ,protective glint in his eye only been strengthened during his six years of absence confirmed what he knew. "This is Devon." Thinks Sora. "Hes protecting me like he always did."**

** When the fighting was done Sora asked Devon the question that was on his mind since he appeared. "Wheres Kalila?" Asks Sora.**

** "I don't know." Says Devon with pain in his voice that suggests that his relationship with Kalila had developed quite a bit in the last six years. "I haven't seen her since she and I were separated from each other three years ago. Now I must go. Get Kairi from the secret place. And hurry!" Shouts Devon. And like that he was gone.**

** Sora hurried to the secret place like he was told to do, but he was stopped by a pearl white set of double doors. He wasted a valuable second to work up the nerve to open the doors and crawl into the tunnel. Inside the secret place he saw Kairi, yet she looked really pale and there was dark purple circles under her eyes that almost looked like bruises. But when she talked she sounded lifeless. "Sssssooooorrrrraaaaa. Sssssooooorrrrraaaaa." She kept repeating his name in the same lifeless tune. Suddenly the wooden door flew open and darkness rushed out. The darkness blew Kairi towards Sora.**

** "I'll catch you Kairi!" Shouts Sora as his arms fly open to catch her. She disappeared just when his arms encircled her and hugged her close. He was shocked and confused on how Kairi disappeared when he hugged her close. But he had no time to try to figure that out, because Riku is on the island as well.**

** He tore out of the secret place at break neck speeds. When he was next to the small waterfall right in-between the shack and the secret place he spotted Riku's signature yellow and black shirt. Sora ran to the shack and all the while being surrounded by those shadowy creatures. He lashed out at them with his trusty wooden sword but to no avail did it harm them. The creatures became more concentrated as he drew closer to Riku.**

** When Sora reached Riku he asked: "Riku what is going on?"**

** "Ahhhhh. Sora there you are. I was just about to get you so we can depart to another world." The words Riku said seemed to roll off his tongue like he has been waiting a long time to say them.**

** "What do you mean depart to another world" Asks Sora quizzically.**

** "I mean exactly what I said" Says Riku before he disappeared into a portal of darkness. Sora ran into the portal then fell down in agony. Seconds later the pain eased up but then a giant shadow appeared and formed into something quite different in looks than the ones before it.**

** The creature attacked him for no apparent reason. Sora dodge rolled to the sides to avoid the attacks. He then threw his wooden sword at its face but it fell down and disappeared into the swirling dark ground. The thing managed to hit Sora squarely on the chest. He screamed in agony before he fell to the ground. It loomed over him in victory then as suddenly as the doors flew open a key shaped blade flashed into his hand. The blade , the handle and the key chain on the end was made of pure silver but the hand guard was made of pure gold.**

** The thing reared back like the blade now in Sora's hand was poison. Sora took this chance to get up brush himself off and land a powerful strike between it's eyes. The creature dissipated as soon as the blade hit it. Sora fell to the ground and when his head hit the ground his vision filled with darkness and he passed out.**

**(AN/ As I wrote this I kinda rushed it because I wanted to get to why I named this chapter what it is. I hope you enjoyed this wonderful new installment.)**

**Sora: Hey Kai!**

**Kairi:Hi Sora!**

**Sora:Wanna see my most annoying summon?**

**Kairi:Sure.**

**Summon:Baby baby baby oooohhhhh...**

**Kairi:God make it stop! That is to annoying.**

**Sora:Its called Justin Bieber. And Donald won't let me get rid of him.**

**Review if you like it! lmao**


	3. The end of Devon

**Chapter 2 The end of Devon**

** Devon was standing in the pitch blackness of outer-space, arms crossed and face contorted with rage. "How could he do this to our home?" Thought Devon to himself as he watched his planet slowly disappear into darkness.**

** Far away from the disappearing world a girly walked the halls of Disney castle. She collapsed to the floor in agony. Half of her heart felt like it had just clouded over with darkness. Instantly she knew her didn't exist any longer. She couldn't imagine a life without him.**

** As she rose to her feet plotting to kill herself to be with the one she loved her breath caught in her throat. She saw him. His face covered in pearly white scars going in every which-way. "D...D...Devon is that you?" She said as she tried to keep from running to her beloved hidden in the shadows.**

** "Yes... and no Kalila." His voice was smooth sounding almost like you could touch it. He stepped from the shadows so she could see the monstrosity he has become when he had let the darkness into his heart while his world died before his eyes.**

** The darkness couldn't fill his heart completely, so he had become a thing of twilight. And his looks certainly confirmed it. His diamond arm usually a bright white was now a dull gray. The hair on the top of his head was now a deep black and tucked neatly behind his ear,which was completely different from his unruly dark brown with natural highlights of blonde at the roots. But his eyes remained completely unchanged, they still remained the dark blue that tended to change color when one emotion reigned free from the others. His skin was a bright white witch stood in a great contrast to his now black hair. The trench coat he wore all the time that she usually hid in with him in their first year away from home had moving,swirling patches of white breaking up the solid black it once was. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was his sword ,that he used when he felt the keyblade just wasn't enough, strapped to his side but it radiated a power that she was slightly scared of despite who the wielder was.**

** "What happened to you? What happened to your beautiful old appearance?" She thought she saw pain flicker through his eyes but it was quickly gone.**

** "As I watched our world fall to the darkness that Riku had let into it. I..." His voice was full of emotion as he told his lover what happened. "I was filled with rage very pointedly at Riku our old friend because he managed to get cursed door open ,that we fell through 6 years ago, and let the darkness out to consume our world. It was then Maleficent sent an orb of pure darkness strait into my heart in hopes of finding a way to control me like a shadow puppet."**

** He watched his beloved's face contort with rage as the bond their heart shared told her the rest. He held his arms open so he could embrace her and let her know that he was going to return himself to his former glory but what she did shouldn't have surprised him but it did like every time she did it. She jumped up and into his arms when he fell back and landed on his behind. She kissed him really deeply. He forgot all the circumstances he was in and the only thing that mattered that second was her and only her.**

** She broke the kiss because his sword(not the one in his pocket) was poking into her side. She finally asked the question that's been bugging her since he made a reappearance. "How did you find me? Because I thought you wouldn't be able too after what happened."**

** "I followed my heart." She looked like she was about to laugh when he said that. "I'm not kidding! I did follow my heart to find you." She giggled again she loved it when he got worked up over anything. He soon realized that she did it to him again. "You know you can really evil? I'm surprised your heart isn't filled with darkness."  
**

** "That's because my love for you evens it out." She leans in to kiss him again but he leans back keeping his lips from her. "Aww why you do that?" She asked disappointingly.**

** "Because I need to speak with the king and see if he knows a way that can at least revert my appearance back. Even though I love my new hair color." He said with a little laugh.**

** "Um. Devon..." She was trying to find the best way to tell him the king is gone and is not going to be back for quite a long time.**

** "Yes?" He said curiously.**

** "The king is gone." She watched his reaction hoping he will stay calm. "He left some time ago. There was a letter left behind for Donald and Goofy to find the new key bearer and stick with him." She was surprised when his face went even whiter than it was now.**

** "I have to go now!" He said urgently. He carefully untangled himself from her and ran into the shadows.**

** She waited to hear the sound of him crashing into the wall. But it never came. Kalila wondered why his faced went even whiter. She slowly got to her feet. And silently she resumed her course to the royal library. She made a silent prayer that he will return safely to her again, but something told her he wasn't going to be able to anytime soon.**

**(AN/ I could have went on forever with this chapter but I figured a cliff hanger was called for. Let me know what you think yada yada yada... oh and if I don't update next week it probably be because I updated three times this week or that I couldn't stay awake long enough to type because I have the flu.)**


	4. Drop Dead Gorgeous

** Chapter 3: Drop Dead Gorgeous**

** Kalila followed Devon to a strange looking world that emanated power. She was confused as to why he would go to such a place. Why would he go to a place that suggested untold power could be found here. Devon wasn't power hungry to the best of her knowledge.**

** Then she recognized it. It was the world called home of the despicable Maleficent. She knew why he was here now. He was going to stop her and her heartless from getting anywhere near the new keyblade bearer. Why would Devon go to such lengths to keep the heartless and Maleficent from the new key bearer unless it was to protect him. Then it dawned on her who was the new key bearer. It was Sora one of the few kids on destiny islands who would actually talk to him.**

** She rushed from the gummi ship to hurriedly catch up to the giant she called her boyfriend. Kalila finally caught up to Devon inside the castle when she heard a cold , evil laugh. "AHAHAHAHAAAAA" Laughed Maleficent triumphantly. "Now I can destroy you two together ! And finally be on my way to kingdom hearts!"**

** "Kalila go! Now! I can take care of this witch alone." Shouted Devon over the roaring of laughter Maleficent was making.**

** "Ahhhh. But I'm not alone this time." Maleficent looked into Devon's eyes and smirked. "You probably met before. Does the name Sephiroth ring a bell?"**

** Devon paled he looked stark white which had a major contrast to his pure black hair. Out of the corner of his eye Devon saw Sephiroth lunge a Kalila with his sword drawn. Devon jumped between the sword and Kalila. But he didn't stop the blade in time. Because of how long the blade was it went through both of their hearts.**

** Sephiroth angled his sword so that the bodies would slide off his blade. The bodies hit the floor with a loud thud. Laughter filled the room as Maleficent watched Kalila's body slowly disappear. All sounds stopped when she saw Devon's body was still there. Sephiroth brought his blade down to stab him in his heart again but it was met with Fenrir, the most powerful keyblade in existence.**

** Devon twisted his blade so that the two blades were no longer touching. He slowly got up of the floor. An inky black slowly covered his skin as time went on. His eyes were yellow and menacing. Devon's voice sounded purely demonic. "I have no heart any longer. It disappeared when I felt my lover's life force drain away from her body at an alarming rate." He stared deeply into Sephiroth's eyes. "I will personally kill you when the time seems fit. And as for you Maleficent..." Said Devon to the fleeing witch. "Shall die by the hand of the new key blade wielder."**

** As he slowly disappeared into a corridor of darkness he said: "Remember Sephiroth in time I will avenge my gorgeous lover. Oh! And the name isn't Devon any more. It's Scorpio now." And just like that he was gone.**

** After a while in silence Maleficent finally said something. "Maybe we should have killed Devon first."**

** "Agreed." Was all that Sephiroth said before he left the castle.**

**(A/N: If you're mad that I killed a character off review then. And sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while. I lost my internet for a while. You know what to do. Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Severe Confusion

**Chapter 4:Severe Confusion**

** He awoken in a familiar looking red room. "How the hell did I get here?" Shouted Scorpio. He tried to get up but something wouldn't let him.**

** "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." A voice said nearby. "I see your finally awake. Tell me where you got this sword." The blade of a sword appeared right in front of him like it was about to chop him in half. He jerked back to avoid the slash of the menacing blade.**

** "I-I don't know." He stuttered quickly. "I can't remember anything what so-ever before waking up here." He winced when an earsplitting scream sounded after a door was opened and closed.**

** "SQUALLLLLLL!" A loud feminine voice shrieked unnecessarily loudly. "What the hell are you doing? Untie the poor man cant you see you're scaring him half to death?" A slender hand came into his point of view and carefully raised the tip of the blade out of his face. "Were you tying him up every-time Aerith and I left the room in preparation of him waking up? Ever-since you found this man in the alley unconscious with Devon's sword strapped to his waist you've been watching him sleep with a look of hatred on your face." A loud slap was heard and a deep grunt followed closely after.**

** "Yuffie you've got to be serious. This man had the sword of one of our most precious friend's strapped to his side 1 week after Devon and his lover disappear. And you expect me not to try to get to the bottom of it? Your crazier than I thought." He says after he recovers from the slap. "Our friends are missing he shows up with the sword I personally gave to Devon. Don't you find that suspicious?" And with that Squal left the room after he sheathed the blade and lightly place in a corner of the red patterned room.**

** "I'm sorry about the way Squal treated you. I had no idea he would do something like this to you while I was out." Says Yuffie apologetically while she unties him. "He tends to overreact to things."**

** "It's ok if you didn't show up when you did I think he would have used the sword on me" Exclaimed Scorpio.**

** "I don't think Squal would have done that but he might ruff you up a bit." She says while she looks into his face. "Do you know what your name is at least since you don't remember anything before hand?"**

** "Sadly no. But until I can remember my name I'll just go by Scorpio." Scorpio says calmly.**

** Yuffie gasps when her eyes meets his. "Y-your eyes! They look just like Devon's!" She exclaimed really really loudly. She suddenly turned on-heel and ran out one of the doors shouting. "SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! COME BACK YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!"**

** Scorpio stood there completely confused as to why Yuffie ran out of the room and thought his eyes looked like this other man's eyes. He was also completely curious about who this Devon person is.**

** A minute later Scorpio hears Squal yell at Yuffie while coming back to the room. "YUFFIE! Quite calling me Squal I go by Leon!" The door opens. Leon and Yuffie walk into the room. "Now what di you want to show Yuffie?" Leon said with a board tone.**

** "Look into his eyes and tell me what color they are." Yuffie says slowly.**

** "They're blue there's nothing odd about that." Leon say with a tone that makes him sound like he's really annoyed.**

** "But look at the shade of the blue Squal. The shade of blue his eyes are... are the exact same shade Devon's are!" Yuffie says irritably.**

** Leon takes a closer look at Scorpios eyes. "Yuffie. calling me Squal. It's Leon and has been for a while. right about his eyes they are exactly like Devon's... but what does this got to do with Devon's and Kalila's disappearance?" Leon asks with a hint of curiosity.**

** "This could be Devon!" Yuffie shouts with extreme happiness.**

** "There's no way this man standing before us is Devon." His voice full of criticism. "This man may look like him but there's no way he is Devon."**

** Yuffie and Leon continue arguing before Scorpio interrupts them. "Uhm excuse me but who is Devon? And who is Kalila?" Scorpio's voice is filled with curiosity about whats going on around him.**

** "Devon and Kalila are warriors of light who can use weapons of light called keyblades. Keyblades are used to unlock hearts fallen to the darkness in creatures called heartless. Heartless are creatures born of the hearts that had fallen into the realm of darkness." Leon explains all in one breath. "And Yuffie I just came up with a way to disprove your theory."**

** "How?" Yuffie asks with unmatched curiosity.**

** "If this man can defeat me in a fight with the sword using it's full capabilities. If he is truly devon or anywhere close to related to him he should be able to unlock the powers of the sword if he can't... well lets just say he will be punished for stealing our beloved friend's sword." Says Leon with a serious expression never leaving his face.**

** (A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while ive been really busy and quite frankly I forgot about it I hope you like this chapter. You can now locate this story using any character pair not just the SoKai pair anymore. Till next time. :P )**


	6. Welcome to the jungle

**Chapter 5: Welcome To The Jungle**

_**NOTICE:IMPORTANT Author's NOTE AT THE END**_

** Their eyes never left each others' as they slowly circled each other. They ran towards each other hoping to psyche out the other. Sharp whistles filled the air as their blades were swung. The unpleasant sound of steel on steel filled the air as the blades clashed. They both jumped back and circled each other some more like feral cats fighting for territory.**

** Leon watched as Scorpio threw his sword arm to the side and closed his eyes as he ran forward. He closed his eyes too and timed his block. He expected to hear the sound of metal on metal but he felt a curved blade cut into his shoulder and heard a thunk at the exact same time the blade sunk into his shoulder. Leon opened his eyes to see a scythe in Scorpio's hand and his gun-blade's blade sunk into the wooden handle. Scorpio opened his eyes and looked startled but he quickly regained his composure and yanked the blade out of Leon's arm. Scorpio then leaped up high into the air and did a back flip to quickly dodge Leon's attack.**

** As soon as Scorpio landed Leon shot at him with his gun-blade. When the smoked cleared Leon was completely surprised at what he saw. There standing a good 20 feet away was Scorpio but his appearance was slightly different. His eyes were a demonic yellow and there seemed to be an absence of light around him. In his hand was no longer a wicked looking scythe but now a pistol with ever changing patterns upon it. Leon could see a long, curving, serrated blade extending from the clip. On-top of the barrel was a scope and laser pointer. Extending from the bottom of the barrel and toward Leon was another long serrated blade. There was also a silencer attached to the barrel, but what confirmed that it was the same weapon was the magical fire completely surrounding it. The only difference about the fire was that it was black.**

** Scorpio's mind was racing. He had seconds before Leon would be close enough to strike him. He suddenly realized that the gun in his hand wouldn't be able to block any attack sent his way save the miracle shot he did a little bit earlier. Leon closed the distance between them quicker than he thought possible. Scorpio took a step back right when Leon swung his weapon. Hoping his weapon will change into a shield, he held his arm in-front of him to block the attack and closed his eyes to concentrate as hard as he could to change the weapon into a shield. A split second later he heard a slam followed closely by a grunt that was not his own.**

** Leon inwardly slapped his head as soon as he saw the shield. There was no denying it now. Scorpio is somehow related to Devon. He launched back as quickly as he could. When he landed again he saw Scorpio open his eyes. Scorpio's eyes ****looked exactly like a harden warrior's would. His blue eyes weren't yellow anymore but they were his original eye color again but with a very noticeable tint of white. Leon was trapped in Scorpio's eyes like a rat would be in a cobra's glare. He barely noticed the brightly glowing diamond shield flying strait for his face.**

** Leon quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack. But as soon as he jumped his stomach was kicked so hard he could feel his ribs shatter. He groaned when he hit the wall with the force of an atomic bomb going off. When Leon got onto his knees two swords were at his throat. One he identified automatically as Devon's and it took him a second to realize that the other sword was his own.**

** Suddenly the two swords fell to the ground. Leon looked up to see what was going on. He saw a blank look on his face and Scorpio's eyes were milky white. Half a second later Scorpio's body fell backwards. Leon tried to get up the rest of the way up but stumbled backwards a bit.**

** Yuffie ran over to see why Scorpio was on the ground unconscious. "Wow Squall I've never seen you get hit so hard except when you fought Devon that one time." She listened to Leon groan a bit before she continued talking. "So are we gonna take him back to the hotel room?"**

** Sora awoke with a massive headache after crash-landing in Deep-Jungle. The whole place was humid. He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of house. This world seemed a little bit more normal than the insane world of Wonderland where cats can talk and where playing cards are alive.**

** He slowly stood only to be knocked back down by a large, yellow with brown spots, feline. Sora kicked the cat off of him and made a run to the exit. He soon tripped on a board sticking out of the floor. Sora rolled over onto his back to see how far away the feline was.**

** The cat jumped towards Sora to kill him with its deadly claws when it was kicked mid air by a tall man in a brown loin-cloth. It snarled at its new pray before it leaped at him. The man swiftly impaled the feline before it could claw out his throat with its razor sharp claws. He turned around to get a good look at who he had just saved.**

**"Hello my names Sora. Whats yours?" Exclaimed Sora with his signature grin.**

**(A/N I'm sorry this is out late and that this is another short chapter but I will be starting another story and it will be out soon. The reason I am starting another story is that I have many good ideas that I cant use for this one. I will be using my self made characters plus their weapons and most of the characters from the kingdom hearts games. Also I was considering of doing a BIO chapter after this one I will like everyone's opinion on if I should. And give me your opinion on that in the form of a PM or an review. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
